


Year One Day Fourteen

by Marf_Redux



Series: After the Eve [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: psychic conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Scott and Charles discuss Maddie's visit to Scott
Series: After the Eve [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410841
Kudos: 2





	Year One Day Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Year One Day Fourteen

“I’ve scanned the area with Cerebro and there is no sign of Madelyne Prior anywhere,” Professor Xavier said in his head. “Scott are you sure she did not say anything else about her future plans?” 

He knew Xavier was just being thorough but he was not in the mood for Xavier’s tendency to second guess him. “I’ve told you everything she said Professor.” He just wanted this conversation over with and the Professor out of his head. He’d have preferred to do this consultation by phone but Xavier insisted on the psychic chat.

“We have to find her Scott,” the professor said appearing to shake his head and turn his wheel chair to look out onto the lawn of the x-mansion. Even years later it was still the same intimidating version of his office that Professor Xavier used for these mental chats. Of course no one ever brought up the fact it was clearly designed to keep them in the role of students to him. “She is an even bigger threat if she really does have a clone of Jean’s body.” Xavier turned the chair back toward him. “You’ll need to return to the mansion to help coordinate the search for her.”

“Not happening Professor,” he said and saw the professor react with genuine surprise. “First, I don’t think Maddie is actually a threat just for existing.” She could have easily harmed him and didn’t and the fact she could face him and not try to make him pay was all the proof he needed. “And I don’t really have any plans to come back to Westchester any time soon.”

“Scott the X-men need you,” the professor said clearly choosing to try appealing to his sense of responsibility. He had known it would be coming sooner or later. He just shook his head no and saw Xavier look even more surprised. “Scott, your needed?”

“So what, I’m always needed but this time I’m not dropping everything to run back to play good soldier,” he said letting a bit of old grudges show. “I’m taking the time I need to figure things out and then maybe I’ll come back.” Though if Xavier and others kept pressuring him to do so then he probably wouldn't. He saw Xavier react and knew Xavier had caught those thoughts. “Anyway I’m done here Professor you can have someone call me if you need me to know something.”

He could tell Xavier wanted to push the issue but in the end Xavier broke the psychic connection letting him get up from the bed in his grand parents guest room. He still wasn’t sure if he was going to take Maddie’s advice about things but he was certainly more tempted after that conversation with Xavier.

The End.


End file.
